Kidnapped!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ash gets kidnapped by Team Rocket, and it's up to Emiko, Pikachu and May to find him.
1. A Call for Help

**Kidnapped! Chapter 1:**

**A Call for Help**

_Note: This is set before Journey, but after More Troubles._

A month after Emiko helped Ash recover from falling off a cliff, she was in the kitchen with Ichigo, teaching her how to make miso soup. It wasn't a hard recipe, so Ichigo was doing pretty well.

Suddenly, in the middle of explaining how to add the right amount of leeks, Emiko heard Pikachu's panicked voice in her head, and stopped in the middle of her sentence. Ichigo looked at her quizzically, and Emiko said, "Something's gone wrong in the other dimension. Can you handle the rest?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I'll tell Kisshu you've gone."

"Thanks," Emiko said gratefully, and went to get her boots. She put them on and teleported out.

She landed in a clearing. May, Max, Pikachu and Brock were sitting on the ground, looking gloomy. "Hey, what happened?" Emiko asked.

They looked up, startled. "You're back!" May said.

"Pikachu called me," Emiko said. "So why's everyone so glum, and where's Ash?"

"Team Rocket kidnapped Ash," Brock said. "We don't exactly know why, either. They didn't say anything, they just knocked him out, grabbed him, and left in their balloon."

"We couldn't stop them, because they used Ash as a shield, so we couldn't attack," May continued.

"And now we have no clue where they are!" Max said.

"I'll see if I can sense anything," Emiko said. She closed her eyes, and focused on Ash's face, but couldn't sense anything. "This isn't good, I think they're out of range," Emiko said. "I can't sense him."

"Can't you just teleport to him? You said once that if you know what someone looks like, you can teleport to them no matter what," May said.

"Yeah, but I can't take all of you with me," Emiko said. "You'd have to pick one of you to go, since I would need to teleport Ash back as well. I can teleport Pikachu and one of you."

"We can make that work," Brock said. "After all, one of us at least would have to stay behind so you could find us."

"Alright," Emiko said. "Which one of you is coming with me besides Pikachu?"

"I'll go," May said. "Brock, take care of Max."

"Okay," Brock said. "Be careful, all of you."

Emiko, May and Pikachu nodded, and Pikachu jumped onto Emiko's shoulder. Emiko took May's hand, and focused on Ash's face. Then she teleported.

**Hmm, I wonder if they'll end up where they're supposed to?**


	2. Lost- Sort Of

**Kidnapped! Chapter 2:**

**Lost- Sort Of**

Emiko and May ended up in front of a house with a palm tree in front of it. "Something tells me that my teleport got messed up," Emiko sighed. "May, what were you thinking of when I teleported?"

"When I first met Ash," May said. "This is Professor Birch's house, and that's where I met Ash."

"I guess we should try again," Emiko said. Before May could say anything, though, a man with greenish hair and a white lab coat came out, and stopped dead. Emiko tried to hide behind May again.

"May?" the man asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to Slateport City again."

"We were, but we ran into Team Rocket again, and they kidnapped Ash," May said. "Emiko and I were teleporting to find him, but I think that I messed up her teleport, so we kind of ended up here."

"Ash was kidnapped!?" the man asked, shocked. "Shouldn't you tell the police?"

"We were in the middle of a forest, so we didn't really have any way of contacting anyone but Emiko," May said.

"How did you contact Emiko?" the man asked.

"Pikachu can communicate with her through their connection, so when Ash was kidnapped, Pikachu called Emiko for help," May explained. "And I'm sorry we can't stay, but we have to find Ash." She turned to Emiko, and said, "Can we try again?"

"Yeah, but try not to think of anything this time," Emiko said.

May nodded, and said, "Bye, Joshua!"

Joshua nodded and waved. Emiko took May's hand again, and teleported. They landed in a cave, and a loud noise sounded. Emiko clapped her hands over her ears. She looked for the source of the noise, and saw a speaker-like thing on the wall. She snapped her fingers, and the speaker-thing exploded, stopping the noise. Emiko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" May asked.

"Yeah, but my ears are really sensitive," Emiko said. "Luckily, I have the power to make things explode, so sirens and things like that can't really affect me for too long if I blow them up."

"Oh," May said. "Let's keep going." She took a step forward, and the ground caved in. Emiko grabbed her and pulled her back before she fell into the hole.

"How did that get there?" Emiko asked.

"Team Rocket is really good at digging," May said disgustedly. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "Let's try walking along the edge of the cave wall, it'll be harder to dig there."

May nodded, and the girls walked along the edge of the walls. They continued on for a while, until they came to a large open space with a cage in the middle. Inside the cage were Ash's Poké Balls!

May started to run forward, but Emiko pulled her back. "We have to be careful, there might be another hole," she said softly.

"Okay," May said. The girls edged their way over to the cage, and approached from the side. Emiko saw the lock, and went over to it. She summoned her sword, and melted the lock. Then she grabbed the Poke Balls, which were in a strange-looking clear box, and said, "Okay, let's go find Ash."

May nodded, and Emiko started to walk towards an opening in the wall. She stopped and peeked around the side. Sure enough, Team Rocket was in there, with Ash unconscious and tied up. Emiko noticed something in Jessie's hand, and her eyes widened. Jessie appeared to be holding a knife! Emiko pulled back and whispered in May's ear, "Team Rocket's in there with Ash, and Jessie's got a knife. We have to be careful, I don't want to get Ash killed."

May's eyes widened; she looked scared. "What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"I could try to freeze them, but distance is a problem," Emiko said. "I think our best bet is to turn invisible and sneak in. I can turn us invisible, but you both have to hold onto me for the spell to work."

"Let's do it," May said. Pikachu nodded, so Emiko took May's hand and whispered, "Fukashi." Then she said softly, "Let's do this." She gripped May's hand and led her into the room.

What they saw shocked them. Jessie was raising the knife above Ash's chest. Emiko quickly pulled May forward, then without letting go, she brought a foot up, and kicked Jessie's hand, hard. The knife fell to the floor, and Jessie shouted, "Who did that!?"

"KASHI!" Emiko shouted, and the spell dropped. Emiko let go of May's hand and handed the box of Poke Balls to her, then said, "I did. What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

"We decided that with Ash out of the way, we'd have a better chance of getting Pikachu," James said with a shrug.

"You were going to _kill _Ash?" May asked, horrified.

"That's what the knife was for," Jessie said.

Emiko snarled and picked up the knife. "Pikachu, get down," Emiko said. Pikachu obeyed and ran to Ash. Emiko then lunged at Jessie, who dodged. She wasn't fast enough, though, and the knife slashed her cheek. Taking advantage of Jessie's shock, Emiko then stabbed Jessie in the shoulder. James and Meowth screamed. Then they started running for their lives. As soon as they got out of the room they were in, however, they fell into their own hole.

Emiko heard them fall, and then grabbed Jessie by her injured arm, and dragged her off. Then she threw her in the hole with James and Meowth. Next she caused the large cage that had held Ash's Poke Balls to levitate, and she dumped it on top of them. Satisified with her work, Emiko went back to the other room. She walked in to see May and Pikachu kneeling next to Ash, who was still unconscious. "I'm back," she said. "You look worried."

"Yeah, Ash hasn't woken up yet," May said. "Um…. Were you actually going to kill Team Rocket?"

"I thought about it," Emiko admitted. "But I know that wouldn't be a good idea, so I settled for attacking them."

"_Your eyes were glowing bright red," _Pikachu said.

"That's what happens when I'm really angry," Emiko said. "I'm sorry if I scared you guys."

"It's fine, I was pretty upset too," May said. "And at least now Team Rocket can't kill Ash."

"Yeah," Emiko said. "I'm thinking I should check to see if he's okay."

"Sure," May said, and moved over. Emiko put a hand on Ash's chest, and closed her eyes. "He's got a concussion," she finally said. "I can take care of that." Emiko put her hand on Ash's forehead, and closed her eyes as her hand began to glow.

Fifteen minutes later, Emiko said, "Okay, that's done, but he needs to rest for the healing to stick. Let's teleport back, I don't think it's a good idea to stay here."

"Okay," May said.

Emiko nodded, then picked up Ash and said, "May, Pikachu, grab my shoulders." They obeyed, and Emiko focused on Brock's face, then teleported.

**Well, I had to change the rating for this chapter. I hope you like it.**


	3. Problems

**Kidnapped! Chapter 3:**

**Problems**

This time, Emiko's teleport worked out fine, and she, May, Pikachu and Ash arrived at the clearing where Brock and Max were still waiting. They both jumped to their feet as Emiko teleported in. May and Pikachu let go as Emiko landed, and Brock asked, "What happened?"

"Team Rocket was about to kill Ash, but we stopped them in time," Emiko said. "He had a concussion, but I healed it. He should probably get some rest, though, or the healing won't stick."

"Team Rocket was going to _kill _Ash?" Max asked.

"Yeah, they said it would be easier to get Pikachu if Ash was out of the way, and Jessie had a knife," Emiko said. "Is there somewhere I should put him down so he can sleep?"

"I'll get his sleeping bag," Brock said. He went to a pile of backpacks, and pulled out a sleeping bag. Then he unrolled it and said, "Put Ash down here." Emiko obeyed, and Brock covered Ash with another blanket.

Suddenly Emiko thought of something, and said, "May, did you get Ash's Poke Balls?"

"Yeah, but I can't figure out how to open the box," May said.

"Let me see," Emiko said. May handed over the box, and Emiko said, "I think it's just locked. I'll melt the lock." She summoned her sword, and touched it to the lock. The lock melted, and the box popped open. Emiko took the Poke Balls out, and put them on the ground, then said, "What should we do with this box?"

"Let's just destroy it," Brock said. "For all we know, it could have a tracking device on it."

"Got it," Emiko said. She put the box down, and touched it with her sword. The whole thing melted. Emiko snapped her fingers, and the melted stuff disappeared. "I sent it to another dimension," she said. "It's in a landfill there."

"Good," May said. "What should we do now?"

"Wait for Ash to wake up, I guess," Brock said. The others nodded, and settled down.

Three hours later, Ash was still unconscious. Emiko finally said, "I'll take another look."

She put a hand on Ash's forehead, and almost immediately yanked it off. "He's got a fever," Emiko informed the others. "That's probably why he's not waking up."

"Is there anything you can do?" May asked.

"Yes," Emiko said. She put one hand on Ash's forehead and the other on his chest. Her hands began to glow, and she stayed like that for about ten minutes before saying, "That should take care of the fever, but he'll need more rest after this."

"Okay," Brock said. "Will you stay?"

"Of course," Emiko said. "I'll stay until Ash is better."

"Thank you," Brock said.

By the time night fell, Emiko and the others were getting worried. Ash was still unconscious, and Emiko had tried everything except forcibly waking him up. "Should I wake him up?" she asked Brock.

"Your call," Brock said. "You're the one who knows how to heal."

Emiko sighed and tapped Ash's forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and said, "What happened?"

"You got kidnapped by Team Rocket, and you had a concussion," Emiko said. "You also developed a fever a while ago. I think I healed both, but how are you feeling?"

"Not great," Ash said. "Do you know why Team Rocket kidnapped me?"

"They were going to kill you," Emiko said. "Jessie had a knife when May, Pikachu and I got there."

Ash looked shocked. Suddenly he started coughing. When he got his breath back, he said, "Thanks for saving me, Emiko."

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "I think I kind of lost it though; I hope I didn't scare May and Pikachu too badly."

"What'd you do?" Ash asked.

"She stabbed Jessie in the shoulder with her own knife," May said. "Don't worry, I wasn't really scared. I might have done the same, that's how upset I was."

"Pikachu told me my eyes were glowing red," Emiko said.

"Wow," Ash said.

"_I'm glad you did that," _Pikachu said. _"I'd be devastated if Ash died."_

"I'm just glad I didn't scare you," Emiko said.

"What did Pikachu say?" May asked.

"Pikachu said that he's glad I did what I did, and that he'd be devastated if Ash died," Emiko replied.

"Thanks Pikachu," Ash said. "I'd probably be worse than devastated if you died."

Pikachu came over and rubbed Ash's cheek. Then he looked up at Emiko and said, _"Ash has a fever again."_

Emiko's eyes widened, and she put a hand on Ash's forehead. "You were right, Pikachu," she said.

Ash started coughing again. Emiko put a hand on his chest and concentrated. Ash stopped coughing, and said, "I don't feel good."

"I think you've got a cold," Emiko said. "You've got a fever, and the cough doesn't sound good either."

"Is there anything you can do?" Ash asked.

"I can get rid of the fever, but that's about it, I've already used up most of my energy today," Emiko said. "I'll be able to do more tomorrow if I get some sleep."

"Okay," Ash said. Emiko put one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead and concentrated. Finally she said, "I've used up all my energy, I need to rest before doing anymore, okay?"

"Okay," Ash said. Then he yawned.

"Go to sleep, it'll help you recover," Emiko said. Soon after she said this, Ash was asleep. Emiko stood up a little shakily and said, "Can I go to sleep? You can wake me up if something happens."

"Sure, here's a blanket," Brock said. Emiko smiled at him and took it, then curled up on the ground and immediately fell asleep.

**What's going to happen now?**


	4. Sick

**Kidnapped! Chapter 4:**

**Sick**

Emiko woke up the next morning, and went to check on Ash. What she saw worried her. Ash had a fever again, and as she watched, he started coughing, but didn't wake up. Suddenly May came up to her and said, "How is he?"

"Not good," Emiko said. "His fever's come back again."

May looked like she wanted to say something, but was holding back for some reason. Emiko noticed, and said, "What is it? You can tell me."

"I'm supposed to be participating in a Contest a few days from now, and we're not that close to where it's supposed to be held," May said. "If Ash doesn't recover, I'll have to miss it. And no one will know where I am, either."

"That's a problem," Emiko admitted. "Another thing I'm worried about is that Ash is sleeping out in the open while he's sick. If it starts to rain or something, he could get worse, fast."

"What do we do? We're nowhere near a town," May said.

Emiko seemed to be thinking, then said, "I'm calling Kisshu. If I take Ash to our dimension to recover, I could bring him to where you are when he's better. He's in no condition to travel right now."

May nodded, so Emiko closed her eyes and thought, _Kisshu? Kisshu, can you hear me?_

Finally, after a few minutes, Kisshu replied, _Emiko, is something wrong?_

_We've got a problem, and I need you to come to the other dimension, _Emiko said.

Kisshu didn't respond for a minute, but he finally said, _I'm on my way. _She felt him cut the connection, and turned to May. "Kisshu's on his way," she said. "Go wake up Brock and Max."

"I'm awake," Brock said from behind them. "What's going on?"

"Kisshu's on his way here, to talk over an idea I had," Emiko said.

Soon after she said this, Kisshu teleported in and said, "Okay, what's up?"

"Ash is really sick, and I was wondering if I could bring him to our dimension to recover," Emiko said. "May and the others have somewhere to be, and Ash can't travel right now."

Kisshu looked unsure, and said, "He's human, though."

"Technically, so are the Mews," Emiko said.

"Where would he stay?" Kisshu asked.

"My room, I'll sleep on the floor," Emiko said.

Kisshu sighed. "You really want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes," Emiko said. "I said I'd help, and you know I never break my promises."

"Fine," Kisshu said.

Emiko smiled and turned to the others. "Is there anything we need to bring? I'm assuming Pikachu is coming too."

Brock replied, "I think just Ash's backpack and food for Pikachu. I can give you those things." He went over to a pile of stuff, and pulled out a backpack and some containers. "This is all of Pikachu's food," Brock explained. "And here's some instructions for how much Pikachu needs. Don't give him too much." Brock put the containers in a bag with a little booklet, and handed all the stuff to Emiko.

Emiko nodded to Kisshu, who took the stuff from her. Then she turned to the others. "I'll bring Ash back when he's recovered," she told them. "You should go on with your journey; I'll find you. May, good luck in your contest."

"Thanks Emiko," May said. Emiko nodded, and picked up Ash. Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder, and Emiko said, "Kisshu, let's go."

Kisshu nodded, and he and Emiko teleported to Emiko's room.

**What do you think will happen now?**


	5. Caring for Ash

**Kidnapped! Chapter 5:**

**Caring for Ash**

Emiko and Kisshu arrived in Emiko's room with Ash and Pikachu. "You can put the stuff down over next to my desk," Emiko said to Kisshu. Then she put Ash on her bed and covered him with a few blankets. She was about to drag the nearby chair over, when she saw Kisshu beckoning to her. Puzzled, she followed him out of the room. Kisshu closed the door and said, "Emiko, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Emiko asked.

"I mean he's human, and I'm not sure how the others will react," Kisshu said. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Yes," Emiko said. "Besides, without powers, there's not much he can do to us. I trust him, he's my friend. And so is Pikachu."

"What about the others in this house?" Kisshu asked.

"The Mews are still technically human," Emiko said. "I don't think they'll have a problem with another human, and he's not from their dimension. Pai and Taruto will just have to live with it. Besides, Ash is probably going to be in my room most of the time."

"Are you sure you're not falling for him?" Kisshu asked.

"Positive, and even if I was, it wouldn't work," Emiko said. "I can't go live in his dimension, nor can he live here. The main reason I go there is because of Pikachu. I promised I'd help no matter what, and that's what I'm going to do."

Kisshu sighed, but said, "I'll inform the others we have a guest. I guess you can call me if you need something."

"Thanks, Kisshu," Emiko said. She went back to her room as Kisshu went downstairs. She closed the door, then dragged her desk chair over to the bed. Pikachu looked up and said, _"What was that about?"_

"_I think Kisshu's uncomfortable with having a human here,"_ Emiko said in the same language. _"He got used to the Mews because they're Ichigo's friends, but having Ash here is different for him. That, and he knows that I'm not big on humans, so I think this is a little strange for him."_

"_I hope us being here doesn't become a problem," _Pikachu said.

"_Don't worry about it," _Emiko said, rubbing Pikachu's head. _"Let's just focus on helping Ash get better."_

Pikachu nodded, and they turned back to Ash, who was still asleep.

About an hour later, Ash started to wake up. "Where am I?" he asked.

"My room," Emiko said.

"Where are the others?" Ash asked.

"If you're talking about May, Max and Brock, I told them to go on ahead, and I'd bring you back when you've recovered," Emiko said. "Pikachu's here with us."

"They left without me?" Ash asked.

"Actually, this was my idea," Emiko said. "I wanted you to be able to recover, and I figured it wouldn't be easy in the middle of a forest. So when May told me she had some kind of contest to go to, I said that I'd take you back to Kisshu's dimension, and bring you back when you were better."

"Thanks for helping me, Emiko," Ash said.

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "It's a good thing Pikachu called me."

Suddenly, they heard someone scream, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

Then another voice shouted, "NEVER!"

"What was THAT?" Ash asked, startled.

"Mint and Ichigo are fighting again. Try to ignore it," Emiko said. "They do this all the time."

"Wow," Ash said, as the screaming continued.

Then they heard, "MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Uh-oh," Emiko said. "This must be pretty serious, if Mint transformed. And that means I need to go play peace-maker AGAIN. Will you be okay here for a few?"

"Yeah, sure," Ash said.

Emiko nodded and said, "Pikachu, stay with Ash, I don't want you to get hurt."

Pikachu nodded, and Emiko teleported downstairs. She found Kisshu in the kitchen, and said, "What happened? I heard Mint transform."

"Mint said Ichigo's miso soup tasted like bird food, and that started them fighting again," Kisshu said. "Then Ichigo said Mint couldn't cook to save her life, and if Mint DID cook, she'd poison us all. And Mint transformed. Everyone else is outside, but I figured the kitchen was a safe enough place, and I was hungry."

"How bad is it?" Emiko said. "Should I go stop them?"

Before Kisshu could respond, there was a loud CRASH from the direction of the living room. "Good luck, I'm going outside," Kisshu said, and teleported.

Emiko sighed and went into the living room. She arrived as Mint shouted, "You're going to pay for that, Kitty!" Then she took out her bow.

Emiko sighed and shouted, "BIND!" Then she clapped her hands together, sealing the spell.

"What was THAT for, Emiko?" Mint screamed.

"You both need to stop this immediately," Emiko said sternly. "You've destroyed the sofa, and even Kisshu's hiding outside. I really wish you two would think before you speak. I'm sick and tired of your arguing, and so is everyone else in this household. If you really need to let off steam, you should go outside. Now, I want you both to apologize to each other, and then go apologize to everyone outside. And then you should do something about the sofa. And on top of that, I don't want to hear another of your arguments for at least a week. Got that?"

"Fine," Ichigo said. "Mint, I'm sorry I said you'd poison us all if you cooked."

"Very good," Emiko said. She looked at Mint.

"I refuse," Mint said. "Everything I said was true."

Emiko sighed and said, "You asked for it." Then she took Mint's chin in her hand, and kissed her.

POOF! Mint turned into a bird. Emiko wiped her mouth on her hand and shuddered. Then she said, "Ichigo, unbind." Ichigo was free to move again, but Mint was still frozen.

"That was certainly an interesting display of temper," Ichigo commented. "What are you going to do now?"

"Take her and you outside, so you can apologize and Mint can spend the night outside, thinking about the consequences of her actions," Emiko said.

Mint squawked indignantly. Ichigo sighed and said, "Okay, let's go."

Emiko nodded and picked up Mint, then carried her outside, Ichigo following. The others were all outside, sitting under the tree. Kisshu was sitting on a branch, looking nervous. "Hey, it looks like things are settled," Taruto called out, spotting the girls and bird.

Emiko nudged Ichigo, who lowered her head and said, "I'm sorry I got so upset and scared you all. I'll try harder not to get so worked up."

"Thanks for apologizing, Ichigo," Kisshu said. "So where's Mint?"

"I turned her into a bird," Emiko said. "She refused to apologize, so she's going to spend the night out in the tree, and think about her actions."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Lettuce asked.

"Did you see the sofa?" Emiko asked.

"Uh-oh…" Pai said.

"That's an understatement," Emiko said. "I'm going to leave Mint out here, and we can let her back in tomorrow. I don't want anyone letting her in out of pity, and yes, that means you too, Lettuce."

Lettuce blushed. Mint squawked again. Emiko said, "The rest of you should go back and try to fix the sofa, I'll find a place for Mint to spend the night."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He nodded to the others, who went inside. Emiko flew up into the tree, and put Mint down on a branch. Then she undid the binding spell, and while Mint was stretching, Emiko teleported back into the house. She went to the kitchen, and got some miso soup out of the fridge. Then she heated it up and teleported back upstairs. To her surprise, Ash was still awake.

"Is everything okay?" Ash asked.

"Except for the sofa, yes," Emiko said. "Mint destroyed it, so she's currently outside for the night."

"I heard squawking," Ash commented.

"I turned Mint into a bird," Emiko said. "All the Mews can turn into their animal if you kiss them."

"You _kissed _Mint?" Ash asked.

"Not something I'd want to do again, but I figured that she should have some kind of punishment," Emiko said. "She refused to apologize and she destroyed the sofa, and that's not okay behavior."

"Wow," Ash said. Then he started coughing again.

"I brought you some soup, do you want it?" Emiko asked.

"Yes please," Ash said. "Thanks."

"Can you sit up?" Emiko asked.

"I think so," Ash said. He tried, but fell back, and said, "I guess not. Sorry."

"It's fine," Emiko said. "I'll help you." She helped Ash sit up, and gave him the bowl.

He looked at her quizzically and said, "No spoon?"

"We don't have any," Emiko said. "We drink the soup. That's how soup is in Japan, and that's what we all grew up with, so we don't need spoons. If there's something in the soup, we use chopsticks to pick it out, and drink the rest. Miso soup doesn't usually have much in it, though, so you won't need chopsticks."

"Okay," Ash said. He lifted the bowl to his lips and drank some, then said, "This is really good."

"I'll tell Ichigo, she'll like that, since Mint told her that it tastes like bird food," Emiko said. "That's what they were arguing about."

Ash finished the soup and said, "Do they always argue about stuff like that?"

"Yep, before the last time I came here, they were arguing about whether or not Mint could be turned into a bird by being kissed," Emiko said. "I was actually glad Pikachu called me, I was getting a headache from all the yelling. They fight about the stupidest things. Sometimes I wish we could send at least Mint back to her family, it would make things easier."

"Why can't you?" Ash asked.

"The police found out about the Mews and us Cyniclons, and if we try to go back, we would be in jail," Emiko said. "We sneak back to steal food and supplies sometimes, but we have to be really careful not to be seen."

"That must be tough," Ash said. Then he yawned.

"You should get some more sleep," Emiko said. "Pikachu and I will be here if you need anything."

"Thanks," Ash said, as he fell asleep again.

**Review plz!**


	6. Searching for Mint

**Kidnapped! Chapter 6:**

**Searching for Mint**

Ash was still asleep when Emiko decided to go to sleep. She curled up on the floor, and went to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up and checked on Ash, who was also waking up. "How are you feeling?" Emiko asked him.

"I'm feeling better," Ash said.

Emiko put a hand on his forehead, and said, "Well, your fever's gone. Can you sit up?"

Ash tried, and sat up with no problem. "Looks like it," he said. "Thanks for taking care of me, Emiko."

"No problem," Emiko said. Suddenly someone started banging on the door, yelling, "Emiko! We've got a problem!"

Emiko ran to the door and opened it. Kisshu was outside, and as soon as she opened the door, he said, "Mint's GONE!"

"Calm down, and tell me what happened," Emiko said. "It's not going to help if everyone panicks."

Kisshu took a breath and said, "Well, we went to let her in, and she wasn't in the tree. So we tried calling for her, and no response. We started searching the area, but we can't find her anywhere. Pai thinks she went back to Earth."

"How would she get there? Last time I checked, she couldn't teleport," Emiko said.

"Well, do you have a better explanation?" Kisshu asked.

Emiko sighed. "No. So why do you need me?"

"Because you're the only one who can teleport directly to someone," Kisshu said.

"If she's on Earth, that's dangerous," Emiko said. "Are you and Pai sure that she went there?"

"I'll go see if Pai's found her," Kisshu said. He teleported off, and Emiko went back to her room.

"Mint's gone?" Ash asked.

"Looks like it," Emiko said. "I might have to go to Earth, so will you be okay here?"

"Yeah, but what if I went with you?" Ash asked.

"Are you feeling up to that?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah," Ash said. He got out of the bed, and said, "If you need to go, I'll go too; it's the least I can do for you letting me stay here."

"Thanks," Emiko said.

Then Kisshu ran in and said, "Yep, she somehow made it to earth, and she's still in bird form. Can you go find her?"

Emiko sighed, and said, "Fine. Ash said he'd come help me look. Can you make sure the others don't scare Pikachu? Pikachu doesn't like being squeezed too tight, and I'm worried about Pudding."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Good luck finding Mint."

Emiko nodded, and said, "Let's get our shoes, Ash. We should go now."

"Okay," Ash said. He and Emiko put their shoes on, and Emiko turned to Pikachu. "We'll be back soon."

Pikachu nodded. Suddenly Emiko remembered something, and said, "I'm going to cast an illusion over myself, otherwise we'll be in trouble."

"Okay," Ash said.

Emiko took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She felt herself change, and heard Ash and Pikachu gasp. She opened her eyes and said, "Okay, let's go."

"You know you look exactly like May, right?" Ash said.

"That was the idea," Emiko said. Then she took Ash's hand and focused on Mint in bird form, and teleported.

They ended up in a secluded park, and Emiko landed cautiously. "Okay, this is supposedly where Mint is," she said. "I guess we'd better start looking."

They started looking up in trees, but twenty minutes and a lot of trees later, they still hadn't found her. "NOW what do we do?" Emiko asked.

"Can you sense her?" Ash asked.

Emiko closed her eyes and concentrated. "I think we have to go that way," she finally said, pointing to a large sakura tree. Ash nodded, so they set off. Finally they reached the tree, and looked up. Sure enough, Mint was up there, but now she was in human form.

"Hey Mint, are you coming back?" Emiko called.

Mint looked down. "Emiko?" she asked.

"Yup, I cast an illusion over myself so I could get around unnoticed," Emiko said. "How'd you get here?"

"I don't know," Mint said. "I just thought of this tree, and suddenly I was here. Unfortunately, I also somehow changed back to a human, and now I can't get down."

"I'll help you," Emiko said. She flew up and picked up Mint, then floated back down again. "We should get back," Emiko said. "Everyone's worried because they didn't know where you were."

"Okay," Mint said. She looked at Ash. "Who's this?"

"This is Ash," Emiko said.

"Nice to meet you," Ash said.

"Same," Mint said.

"Let's go," Emiko said. She took both their hands, and teleported back to Kisshu's dimension.

They landed in the living room, which was empty. "We're back!" Emiko called.

Kisshu came in and said, "Oh good, you found her. What happened?"

"I don't know," Mint said. "I was thinking about this big tree in Tokyo that I used to like, and suddenly I was there in human form."

"Strange," Kisshu said.

"Where's everyone else?" Emiko asked.

"Pai's in his lab, Zakuro's reading, and everyone else is playing with Pikachu," Kisshu said. "I warned them not to squeeze Pikachu, but Pudding didn't listen, and got zapped. I told her playtime was over, so she went to go play with Taruto instead."

"Sorry about Pikachu," Ash said. "He gets freaked out, and then he zaps people. It's happened to me more times than I can count."

"It's not your fault Pudding squeezed Pikachu," Kisshu said, surprised. "That little monkey never listens, and couple that with the fact that she loves cute things, is a recipe for disaster. It's a good thing Taruto can't zap people though, I think he might have fried Pudding otherwise."

Emiko giggled. "Yeah, but I think Taruto secretly likes being hugged to death by Pudding," she said. She turned to Ash, and said, "Let's go see how Pikachu's doing."

Ash nodded, and they went to Ichigo's room, where they found Ichigo and Lettuce petting a content Pikachu. The two girls looked up as Emiko and Ash came in, and Lettuce said, "Pikachu's really cute."

"Thanks," Ash said. Pikachu heard his voice and ran to him. Then he leaped into Ash, almost knocking him over. Ash laughed. The girls watched, smiling. Finally, Emiko said, "Ash, when do you want to go back?"

"Anytime you're ready," Ash said.

"I'm going to sense where they are, just in case there's a lot of people around," Emiko said. She focused on May's face, and was startled to see that May, Max, a boy with green hair, and Brock were all tied up. Her eyes shot open, and she said, "We have to go back now! Your friends are tied up somewhere!"

"I'll get my stuff," Ash said. He ran to Emiko's room, and soon came back down with his backpack and the bag of food for Pikachu. Emiko turned to Ichigo and Lettuce and said, "Tell Kisshu I'm gone. We need to help Ash's friends."

"Do you need help?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe," Emiko said. "But I can only take one other person."

"I'll go," Ichigo said. "Let me transform."

"Okay," Emiko said. Ichigo took out her pendant, kissed it, and said, "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Soon after she was fully transformed, and said, "I'm ready." Emiko nodded, and took her hand, and Ash's. Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder, and Emiko focused on May's face again, then teleported. They ended up in a hallway, in front of a barred door. Emiko pressed her ear to the door, and heard someone yell, "Let us out, or you'll regret it!"

"Someone's in there," Emiko said. "Let's see if the door opens." She took the bar off, and tried the handle, but it was locked. "Ichigo, let's break the door down," Emiko said.

"Bad idea, it could fall on them," Ash said. "We could try pulling the door out, or we could melt the lock."

"I like the second idea," Ichigo said. "Emiko, can you handle that?"

"Sure," Emiko said, and summoned her sword. She touched it to the lock, and the lock melted. "Okay, now I need something to open the door with, the handle will be pretty hot," Emiko said. Ash dug around in his backpack, and handed Emiko a towel. She wrapped it around her hand, and opened the door. The lighting was dim, but Emiko could see that Ash's friends and the boy with green hair were in there. "Ichigo, make sure no one comes in," Emiko said.

Ichigo nodded, so Emiko and Ash ran in and started untying the ropes. "What happened?" Emiko asked.

"Team Rocket tied us up because we wouldn't tell them where Ash was," Brock said. "Then they threw us in here, and about an hour later, they threw Drew in here too, though we don't know why."

Emiko and Ash finished untying everyone, just as Ichigo shouted, "Emiko, we've got company!"

Emiko ran out, followed by the others. To their surprise, not only were Jessie and James there, but a bunch of people wearing uniforms with red 'R's on them.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"We lured you here, and got back-up to kill you," Jessie said.

"Why are you so intent on killing Ash?" Emiko asked. "Pikachu can't be the only reason."

"Fine. Our boss is sick of him ruining all his plans, so we've been ordered to eliminate him," James said.

"Well, that's not going to happen," Emiko snarled. "Ichigo, let's go." Ichigo nodded and took out her weapon. Emiko summoned her sword again, and said, "You want to kill Ash? You'll have to go through us first."

"That's just what we're going to do," James said. He nodded to the people in uniforms, and they all threw Poké Balls into the air. All their Pokémon came out and stood ready to attack.

**The battle is beginning…..**


	7. The Battle

**Kidnapped! Chapter 7:**

**The Battle**

Emiko thought, then her eyes began to glow. She waved a hand, and the Pokémon all went back into their Poké Balls. The Team Rocket soldiers were in shock. Jessie said, "Well, if we can't use our Pokémon, we'll just have to fight ourselves. Come on, we outnumber them!"

"Ichigo, you know what to do?" Emiko asked.

Ichigo smiled and summoned her weapon, then shouted, "Ribon… Strawberry Surprise!"

The bubbles from her attack smashed into the group of soldiers, causing them to stop dead, screaming in pain. Emiko, meanwhile, shouted, "HI NO KEN!" The fire from her attack roasted Jessie, James and Meowth, and they fell to the ground. The others weren't much better.

"Do you still want to fight?" Emiko asked.

"We have a mission, and we won't abandon it because of two girls," Jessie said, getting back up.

"It's too bad you feel that way," Ichigo said. "We won't lose, and you can go back to your boss and tell him you failed after we defeat you."

Jessie snarled and lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo stood her ground, then dodged at the last second, and lashed out with her claws as Jessie turned. Ichigo clawed five lines across Jessie's face, and she screamed. Then she glared at Ichigo and took out a knife!

"You're going to pay for ruining my face!" Jessie screamed, and lunged. Ichigo dodged, but unfortunately, Ash was standing behind her, and Jessie saw her chance.

However, Emiko had noticed, and wasn't going to let Jessie take that chance. Emiko teleported, pushed Ash to the ground, and brought up her sword, catching Jessie's blade before it hit her. Then Emiko's eyes started to glow, and the knife Jessie was holding yanked itself out of her grasp, and embedded itself in her shoulder. Emiko caused the knife to dig in a little deeper, then yank itself out. Jessie's knife fell into Emiko's hand, and Emiko stood ready.

Suddenly Emiko sensed someone behind her, and flew up, as James lunged. This caused him and Jessie to slam into each other, knocking each other out. Emiko turned to Ichigo, who was just finishing knocking out the last Team Rocket soldier.

As soon as the guy was down, Ichigo turned and said, "Is that everyone?"

"I think so," Emiko said. "What should we do with them?"

"Let's put them in the room they had May and the others tied up in, and weld the door shut," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Emiko said. She lifted a hand, and Jessie and James floated up into the air. Emiko unceremoniously hurled them into the room, and then did the same with the soldiers. Then she slammed the door, and took out her sword again. "Hi no Ken!" she shouted, and then used the fire from the sword to weld the metal door shut.

"That's done," Emiko said, letting her sword disappear. Ichigo came up to her, and the girls hi-fived each other, laughing.

"We did it," Ichigo said.

"We sure did," Emiko said. "Maybe they'll think twice before attacking us again."

"If they ever get out of that room," Ichigo said, smirking.

"That expression makes you look like Kisshu," Emiko said. "You two make such a great couple."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. Then she looked over at the others, who were watching them wide-eyed. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"That was something else," the boy with green hair said. "You defeated those guys like it was nothing."

"It wasn't hard," Emiko said. "They're just humans, and without powers, they would have a very hard time defeating us."

"You're not human?" the boy asked.

"You honestly didn't notice?" Emiko asked. "Who are you, anyways? I've never seen you."

"I'm Drew," the boy said.

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said. "I'm Ichigo, and that's Emiko."

"Nice to meet you," Drew said. "Thanks for getting us out of that room."

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "Where are we, anyways?"

"I'm not sure," May replied. "I guess we'd better find out." She went to a window, and said, "Well, I think we're still in Fallarbor Town. Let's see what building this is."

She began walking toward an exit, and the others followed. Emiko, Ichigo and Ash were at the back, and Ash said, "Thank you both for protecting me like that."

"Sure," Ichigo said. "For-"

"Oh, you're not going to do that corny motto thing again, are you?" Emiko groaned. "Where did you even come up with that?"

"Hey, Kisshu thought it was cute!" Ichigo said indignantly.

"Yeah, but Kisshu thinks almost everything you do is cute, so that doesn't count," Emiko said. "The only thing you do that he doesn't like is fighting with Mint. Last time, he got pretty nervous, and told ME to handle it while he went outside."

"Oh…." Ichigo said. "I don't mean to scare him, Mint just gets on my nerves."

"Isn't there a way to settle your fighting?" Ash asked. "I mean, the last time, Emiko told me Mint destroyed the sofa. That sounds pretty serious."

"Mint needs an attitude change, that's all there is to it," Ichigo said before Emiko could say anything. "She's used to having everything done for her, because she grew up really rich. So living the way we do now, and having to do chores and cook makes her mad. Frankly, I think she'd be a better person if she didn't complain so much."

"I'd have to agree," Emiko said. "She annoys me too, but at least I don't fight with her on a nearly daily basis."

"You and Mint fight every DAY?" Ash asked Ichigo.

"Something like that," Emiko said before Ichigo could respond. "Believe me, it's not fun. The rest of us usually end up outside, in the kitchen, or in Pai's lab."

"Is it really that bad?" Ichigo asked.

Emiko looked at her disbelievingly, and said, "Yes."

"Have you ever thought of staying here, Emiko?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but if I did, there'd be no one to stop your fights, and the house would get destroyed," Emiko said bluntly. "Besides, I'm not from this dimension, and it wouldn't be good to stay too long. Just like it wouldn't be good for either dimension if Ash had stayed in our dimension too long."

"Why is that?" Ash asked.

"There's a balance between all dimensions, and mixing things from different dimensions never ends well," Emiko explained. "Think of what happens when a scientist mixes the wrong chemicals together. It creates an explosion. If two dimensions are mixed for too long, it could cause one or both to crumble. And because all dimensions are connected in one way or another, it could cause a chain reaction."

"Wow," Ash said. "I didn't know all that."

"Not many people do, since the majority of people and creatures across the many dimensions don't know how to teleport," Emiko said. Then she smiled. "They also don't have to listen to Pai's lectures on this particular subject."

Ichigo giggled. This set Emiko off, and Ash and Pikachu started laughing too. Soon they were all laughing.

**Another bad chapter ending… **


	8. Uh-oh

**Kidnapped! Chapter 8:**

**Uh-oh**

Emiko, Ichigo and Ash got outside, and met up with the others. "What should we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"You and I should probably go back," Emiko said. "We shouldn't be gone too long; Kisshu will get worried."

Before Ichigo could respond, they heard a loud CRASH from inside the building they had just left.

"Uh-oh," Brock said. "What was that?"

"I supposed we'll find out," Ichigo said. "There are people running toward the exit we just left."

"Wow, you've got good hearing," Drew said.

"I'm part cat, that's why," Ichigo said.

"Her hearing in this form is actually better than mine," Emiko said. "But we'd better get ready, the people are getting close."

Ichigo and Emiko tensed up, as did the others. Then the door burst open, and the members of Team Rocket came running out. "We're free, and ready for round two," James snarled. "You guys are going down."

"We'll see about that," Emiko said. "Ichigo, are you ready?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Let's go."

Suddenly there was a gasp from behind Emiko and Ichigo, and Pikachu screamed, _"ASH!"_

Emiko spun, and saw one of the Team Rocket soldiers knock Ash out and grab Pikachu by the tail. She immediately teleported behind the man and tapped his shoulder. He turned, and Emiko punched him in the face, breaking his nose and forcing him to let go of Pikachu. Pikachu fell to the ground and ran to Ash. Emiko knocked the man who she had punched out, and ran to Ash as well. Then she called, "Brock!" Brock ran over, and picked up Ash.

That was when Emiko noticed that they were surrounded. "This is bad…" she said softly. Then she took a breath and said, "Brock, if I clear a path, will you get Ash out of here, and maybe find a police station?"

"Sure," Brock said.

"Okay, I'm going to blast that guy out of the way, and I want you to run when I do," Emiko said. "I'll cover your escape."

"Got it," Brock said. Emiko nodded, and raised her hands to chest height, forming a ball of energy and sending it at the man. He flew back, and Emiko said, "Brock, go!"

Brock ran, and the soldiers tried to follow him. Emiko teleported between the soldiers and the escaping Brock, and said, "I won't let you get them." She moved her arms in a pushing motion, and the two in front of her went flying back. Pikachu ran towards her, but a soldier picked him up. Emiko teleported right in front of the woman, and snapped her fingers, then pried the woman's now-frozen fingers apart, freeing Pikachu. Pikachu jumped onto Emiko's shoulder, just as Ichigo cried out. Emiko spun, and noticed James was holding her by the throat. Emiko ran to her, and grabbed James's wrist, hard. He let go, but Emiko didn't. She snapped the bone, and threw him to one side.

Jessie attacked her from behind, and Emiko pushed Ichigo out of the way, then kicked Jessie hard in the ribs. She heard another bone snap, and Jessie gasped. Emiko shot another energy ball at her, and then focused her thoughts on Brock, and mentally screamed, _HURRY UP!_

Suddenly a Pokémon that looked like some sort of dog leapt at her, and she dodged. The Pokémon grabbed Pikachu by the tail, however, and Emiko said, "Pikachu, can you use Thunderbolt?"

Pikachu nodded, and released a powerful charge of electricity that fried the dog Pokémon. Pikachu fell safely to the ground, and then got back on Emiko's shoulder.

Suddenly they heard a bunch of sirens, and the Team Rocket soldiers still standing tried to run. Emiko wasn't having that, and she shouted, "Team Rocket! BIND!" All the soldiers, Jessie, James, and Meowth froze in place as three police cars and a large truck pulled up. Four male officers and one female officer with blue hair got out of the cars, and ran up. The female officer nodded to the others, who went to handcuff the soldiers. The female officer then walked up to Emiko and said, "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so, just tired," Emiko said, looking at the others. Ichigo nodded, and so did May, Drew and Max. Emiko continued, "Are Ash and Brock okay?"

"Brock's fine, but Ash is still unconscious," the officer said.

One of the male officers came up and said, "Officer Jenny, all the criminals appear to be paralyzed."

"Oh, did you want me to unfreeze them?" Emiko asked. "They were about to run when they heard the sirens, so I froze them. I can undo it, if you want."

"How long will it last?" Officer Jenny asked.

"About half an hour," Emiko replied.

"Then don't worry about it," Officer Jenny said. She turned to the male officer, and said, "Put them in the truck." The officer saluted and went to the others.

Officer Jenny turned back to Emiko and said, "Can I ask you and your friend a few questions? It's nothing serious, I promise."

Emiko looked at Ichigo, who nodded slightly. Emiko turned back to Officer Jenny and said, "Sure."

"Let's go back to the station, then," Officer Jenny said. "Ash and Brock are there."

Emiko nodded to Ichigo, and the girls followed Officer Jenny to the cars.

**What will happen now? **


	9. Questions

**Kidnapped! Chapter 9:**

**Questions**

The girls rode back to the police station in Officer Jenny's car. When they got inside, they saw Brock sitting in the lobby, but no Ash. Noticing their questioning looks, Brock said, "Ash is in a back room, they wanted to make sure he wasn't seriously injured."

Emiko nodded. Officer Jenny said, "When Brock came in, he had some trouble explaining what was going on. Suddenly, he started talking more clearly, and then we came to see what was going on. Do you have any idea why Brock was acting that way?"

"I don't know why he'd have trouble explaining, but if something got him to talk more easily, it was probably me shouting 'Hurry up' telepathically," Emiko said.

"That was LOUD," Brock said.

"Well, sorry, but we were surrounded by a bunch of people attacking, and it's not like Ichigo and I have unlimited energy," Emiko said.

"You two aren't exactly human, are you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Ichigo is half human, but I'm not. I'm a Cyniclon, and we're both from a different dimension," Emiko said.

"What were you doing here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I actually came here a while ago, because Pikachu called me to help find Ash, who had been kidnapped by Team Rocket," Emiko said. "Needless to say, I helped Pikachu find him, and we got him back before Team Rocket killed him. Unfortunately, he got sick after that, so I took him to our dimension to recover. When he was better, I decided to take him back here, but I found out that Team Rocket had tied up his friends, so I took him back, and brought Ichigo along to help me fight them."

"Do you know what Team Rocket's plan was?" Officer Jenny asked.

"They said their mission was to kill Ash, because their boss was sick of him ruining all his plans," Emiko said.

"Do you know who their boss is? We've been trying to figure out who's behind Team Rocket for years," Officer Jenny said.

"I don't, but I can find out, if you want," Emiko said.

"Really?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes," Emiko said. "Hypnotizing someone doesn't take much energy."

"Okay," Officer Jenny said. "I'll show you where they are." She got up and motioned for Emiko to follow.

Emiko followed her to a cell, where they found Jessie sitting on a bed. Officer Jenny opened the door, and said, "We've got a question, Jessie."

"I won't answer anything," Jessie said defiantly.

Emiko's eyes widened, and began to glow. Jessie seemed unable to look away. Finally her eyes went blank, and Emiko said, "You will now answer anything we ask."

"Yes," Jessie said in monotone.

"Who is your leader?" Emiko asked.

"Giovanni," Jessie said.

Officer Jenny looked shocked, but motioned for Emiko to continue. Emiko nodded and asked, "Why does he want Ash dead?"

"Ash has interfered in too many plans of his. He wants Ash out of the way to continue his criminal activities," Jessie said.

"Where is Giovanni now?" Emiko asked.

"Viridian City," Jessie responded.

Officer Jenny signaled Emiko to undo the hypnosis, and Emiko's eyes stopped glowing.

Jessie blinked as Emiko stood up. Ignoring her, Emiko asked, "Are we done?"

Officer Jenny nodded, still seemingly shocked by something. Emiko left the cell, and Officer Jenny locked it again. They went back to the lobby, and Emiko said, "You look shell-shocked, is something wrong?"

"Giovanni is the most powerful businessman in the Kanto region," Officer Jenny said. "Arresting him won't be easy."

"Human politics are so weird," Emiko said. They had reached the lobby, and Ichigo and Brock looked up.

"How'd it go?" Ichigo asked.

"No problem with the hypnosis, but according to Officer Jenny, the leader of Team Rocket is the most powerful businessman in the Kanto region," Emiko said.

"I take it that's not good," Ichigo said.

"It'll just make it harder to arrest him," Officer Jenny said. She turned to Emiko, and said, "Thank you for all your help, I really appreciate it."

"Sure," Emiko said. She then turned to Brock, and said, "Any news on Ash?"

"Not yet," Brock said.

Emiko sighed and said, "Should I go have a look?"

"Might be a good idea," Brock said.

Emiko turned to Ichigo and said, "If I have to heal Ash, I won't have enough energy to teleport home tonight. We might have to spend the night, okay?"

Ichigo sighed, but said, "Fine."

"You should detransform, it'll help your energy levels too," Emiko told Ichigo.

"You're probably right," Ichigo said, and touched her pendant. She glowed briefly, and returned to her human form.

Officer Jenny and Brock looked startled. Emiko sighed and said, "Officer Jenny, would you show me where Ash is?"

"Um… sure," Officer Jenny said. She led the way to a back room, and knocked on the door. Someone said to come in, so she opened the door, and said, "What's the latest?"

"I think he's got a concussion," the man in there said.

"Let me see," Emiko said. The man looked a bit unsure, but moved over. Emiko put a hand on Ash's forehead and closed her eyes. Finally she said, "He doesn't have a concussion. He's just unconscious, but something's keeping him from waking up. I'll see what I can find out." She took her hand off Ash's forehead, but left her pointer finger on. Then she looked into Ash's mind, to see what was going on.

The first image Emiko saw was Pikachu. Suddenly the image changed, and Team Rocket had captured Pikachu. Ash was struggling to reach Pikachu, but for some reason, he couldn't move. Suddenly Emiko got an idea. She imagined herself flying up to the balloon, and saw herself grabbing Pikachu and blasting Team Rocket with an energy ball. Then she imagined herself landing, and running to Ash. She imagined herself untying him from the tree she had seen him tied to, and then imagined Ash hugging Pikachu. Then she sent those images into Ash's mind, and opened her eyes.

Ash was starting to stir, so Emiko focused her mind and thought, _Pikachu, come here please._

Pikachu ran in a minute later, and jumped onto Emiko's shoulder, as Ash slowly opened his eyes.

"Emiko? What happened?" Ash asked.

Pikachu jumped on him as Emiko said, "You were having a dream that was somehow keeping you from regaining consciousness after those Team Rocket goons knocked you out. I figured out that if the dream kept going as it was, you'd stay unconscious, so I changed the images you were seeing so you could wake up."

"I was dreaming Team Rocket had Pikachu, and they tied me up," Ash said. "Then you came, and saved me and Pikachu."

"I imagined myself into your dream, because if it had become a true nightmare, it might have caused your subconscious to assume that it wasn't safe to wake up," Emiko said. "I don't exactly know what could have caused that, but I'm glad I woke you up, at least. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Ash said. "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome," Emiko said. Suddenly she stumbled, and Officer Jenny caught her. "I guess I'd better go tell Ichigo that we're not going home tonight," Emiko said. "I'm completely worn out."

"Why don't I tell her, and you go to sleep," Ash suggested. "You look like you could fall asleep any minute."

"Okay…" Emiko said tiredly. Ash got off the bed, and Emiko sat down. She took off her boots, and laid back as the others left. She was asleep in minutes.

**I'll be posting again tonight, so stay tuned.**


	10. Are We Going Home?

**Kidnapped! Chapter 10:**

**Are We Going Home?**

Emiko woke up the next morning to find that Pikachu was curled up next to her, sleeping. She sat up, and realized that she was back to full strength already. The movement woke up Pikachu, who looked up at her. _"Are you feeling better?" _he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Pikachu," Emiko said. "Should we go see the others?"

"_Sure, I think they all slept in the lobby," _Pikachu said.

Emiko put her boots on, and Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder. Then they went to the lobby, where everyone was still asleep. To Emiko's surprise, Officer Jenny was still there, and she was sleeping too. Pikachu got down from Emiko's shoulder, then ran and jumped on Ash, who was still fast asleep.

Pikachu jumping on him, however, caused him to wake up immediately. "What's going on?" he asked, worried. Then he noticed Pikachu was giggling, and said, "That was a joke, wasn't it?"

"_Yup," _Pikachu said, nodding.

The others were starting to wake up too, so Emiko came over and sat down next to Ash. "Are you feeling better?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah, I was just tired," Emiko said. "I'm back to full strength now, though."

"That's great!" Ash said. Suddenly his smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Emiko asked.

"You have to go back today, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's not good to keep Ichigo here too long; Kisshu's going to have a fit anyways," Emiko said.

Ash sighed. "I'll miss you," he said. "I like having you around, and so does Pikachu."

"Thanks, that means a lot," Emiko said. "But you know I'll be back. You seem to get into a lot of trouble."

Ash laughed slightly and said, "Yeah, I guess we are kind of trouble magnets."

"Well, I'm sure we'll see each other again, even though the group that attacked you yesterday is in jail," Emiko said. "Besides, I might come of my own accord someday, if Ichigo and Mint keep up the fighting. This might be the only place I could get some peace and quiet."

"I wouldn't count on that, but we're always happy to have you," Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash," Emiko said with a grin.

Ichigo and Brock came over, and Ichigo said, "You two get along well."

"Better than you and Mint, at least," Emiko said.

Ash laughed, and Emiko joined in. Ichigo started fuming, until Brock said, "Okay, calm down, I'm sure they don't mean any harm."

Ichigo sighed. "Would you two quit it?" she asked.

"Sorry," Emiko said. "I suppose you want to go home, right?"

"Don't you guys want breakfast?" Officer Jenny asked, coming over.

"That actually would be nice," Ichigo admitted. She turned to Emiko and said, "Can we have breakfast and then go home?"

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry too," Emiko said.

"I know a nice little breakfast place nearby," Officer Jenny said. "Why don't I take you all out?"

"Really?" Emiko asked.

"Sure," Officer Jenny said. "You've been so helpful, it's the least I can do."

"Then I think we'd all be happy to accept," Emiko said.

"Let's go," Officer Jenny said with a smile.

They all went to the restaurant, and sat down. Ash, Emiko, Max and May all got chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and homefries, Brock got blueberry pancakes, Ichigo got fried eggs, toast and homefries, and Officer Jenny got fruit and yogurt and a chocolate chip muffin. Pikachu, as usual, got Brock's homemade Electric Pokémon food.

Emiko watched Ash eat and said to Ichigo, "Who's worse, Taruto or Ash?"

Ichigo had been watching too, and she said reluctantly, "Taruto, actually, I swear he doesn't even chew."

"Hey, remember that time you and I made a cake, and Taruto was inhaling his share when Kisshu whacked him over the head?" Emiko asked.

"What happened?" May asked.

"Taruto got cake _everywhere,_" Emiko said. "Unfortunately, he also got some on Kisshu, and that sparked a fight that actually rivaled Mint and Ichigo's fights."

"Yeah, Kisshu got out his swords and Taruto nearly got a haircut," Ichigo said, giggling.

"And Taruto tried to use his weapon to tie Kisshu up," Emiko said. "I ended up freezing BOTH of them and dragging Taruto to a different room from Kisshu."

"They can be so immature," Ichigo said.

"Hey, how did we get started on this conversation anyways?" Max asked.

"I asked Ichigo who she though was a faster eater, Ash or Taruto," Emiko said. "She's right, though, Taruto doesn't chew. Unless it's something he doesn't particularly like."

"Yuck," Ash said.

"You shouldn't be talking," Emiko said. "You're only marginally better than Taruto."

"Hey, maybe those two should have an eating contest," Ichigo said.

"Not in my kitchen," Emiko said firmly. "If that were to happen, you and I would have to drag Taruto to this dimension, because I refuse to let Ash and Taruto have an eating contest in our dimension. I just _know _Kisshu would try to mess Taruto up, and then we'd never get the place clean again."

"You're probably right," Ichigo sighed. "I was half-joking, anyways."

"Good," Emiko said. Then she sighed. "We should probably get going," she said. "We've been gone too long already. I'm actually surprised Kisshu hasn't shown up and started yelling at me yet."

"Good point," Ichigo said.

They all walked out of the restaurant, but before anyone could go anywhere, a blur shot past Emiko, and stopped in front of Ichigo.

The 'blur' turned out to be Kisshu, who kissed Ichigo, backed up, and said, "My name is Kisshu, thanks for the kiss."

Emiko burst out laughing. Ichigo blushed, and everyone else just looked confused.

When she calmed down, Emiko said, "This is the day that Ichigo and Kisshu first met, and that's exactly what he did two years ago- he jumped off a building, kissed her, and said, "My name is Kisshu, thanks for the kiss." Then he teleported away."

"That's certainly an interesting way to meet someone," Brock said.

May grabbed his ear and said, "Don't even think about it."

"What?" Emiko asked.

"Brock's completely girl crazy," Ash explained. "One of us always has to stop him from going overboard every time he sees a pretty girl."

"Oh," Emiko said. She turned to Kisshu and said, "I take it you came to take us back?"

"Actually I came to recreate when we first met, since we can't go to Earth anymore," Kisshu said. "But bringing you back works too. What took you so long, anyways?"

"We got attacked by a bunch of those Team Rocket people," Emiko said. "And I used up all my energy fighting and healing Ash, so I couldn't teleport last night."

"Are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emiko said. She turned to the others, and said, "We should go, it was nice seeing you all again."

"You too," May said.

"And thanks for the help," Officer Jenny said.

Pikachu jumped onto Emiko's shoulder and rubbed her cheek. Emiko giggled. She was surprised, though, when Ash came up and hugged her. She hugged back, and said, "I'm going to miss you too."

Suddenly they heard a click, and looked up. Kisshu was holding a camera and smirking.

"I'm sure the others will like this," Kisshu said, and started laughing maniacally.

"Kisshu, you do realize that I can make that camera explode, right?" Emiko asked.

"NOOOO! Don't destroy it! It's my favorite camera!" Kisshu shouted.

Emiko raised an eyebrow. "You've got more than one?"

"Yeah, I stole Taruto's cause it looked nice," Kisshu said.

"I wonder what Taruto would think of that," Emiko said.

"You're going to blackmail me, aren't you?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Emiko said. "Now delete that photo."

"You ruin all my fun," Kisshu complained.

"I don't stop you from going through Ichigo's dresser, so I don't ruin ALL your fun," Emiko said.

Kisshu sighed. "Let's just go home…" he said.

"Fine," Emiko said. She turned to the others and said, "Bye!"

"Bye!" everyone said.

Emiko, Ichigo and Kisshu waved, and then Emiko teleported, with Kisshu teleporting Ichigo close behind.

They arrived in the living room, and Lettuce looked up from her book. "Oh, you're back," she said.

"Yep," Emiko said. "It's good to be home."

**The End… at least until I think up another idea….**


End file.
